1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a chipset to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a chipset to a printed circuit board (PCB) is attached to the PCB by surface mounting terminals thereof. Before the electrical connector is attached to the PCB, a solder ball is pre-welded to a tail of each terminal for contacting with a corresponding soldering pad on the PCB. Example of such connectors are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83112323 and 84107758.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a solder ball 5 is pre-welded to a tail 7 of a terminal 9 of an electrical connector.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a terminal 9 has a right-angled tail 7' for being pre-welded with a solder ball 5. However, due to a limited contact area between the solder ball 5 and the tail 7 or 7' of the terminal 9, the solder ball 5 may become easily detached after being pre-welded to the terminal tail 7 or 7'. In addition, due to the shape of the solder ball 5, properly positioning the solder ball 5 on the tail 7 or 7' of the terminal 9 is difficult. Furthermore, conventionally, the process of pre-welding the solder balls is performed after the electrical connector is assembled. Thus, efficiency of the manufacturing process is not promoted.